


it's beginning to get to me

by trash_princess



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: kakairu_fest, KakaIru Month 2015, M/M, Poetry, this is late.....this is very late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_princess/pseuds/trash_princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt for june 4: "it's beginning to get to me" by snow patrol </p><p>[it makes the joints in your fingers ache.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's beginning to get to me

**Author's Note:**

> i just found out it was kakairu month at 2 am today. cue me immediately running to see the prompts and fill them in, however late they may be.

there’s something cold about his hands,   
when he touches you, like he’s afraid you’re porcelain,  
or you’re glass, or a pillar of salt. like you’re ready to be lost.  
it makes the joints in your fingers ache. 

——— 

you are not porcelain. you are not glass  
and you are not salt, but your eyes   
are soft and so is your brown skin, and it terrifies him,   
you know. it terrifies him. 

———

(you want to breathe him in and never breathe out.) 

———

you don’t let him pull away the next time he kisses you;   
you hold him tight against your body,   
and he gasps. you feel victory rush through your veins  
when he clings to you like you’re the only thing he’s ever known. 

———

you love him. you love him. you love him. 


End file.
